The Science of Seduction: Lesson Two
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: Sherlock e John passam um final de semana fora do mundo, onde começam a aprender juntos o que significa relacionar-se com outro homem ou, no caso de Sherlock, simplesmente relacionar-se. Continuação de The Science of Seduction: Lesson One, Watson x Sherlock, e algumas cenas de Mycroft X Lestrade.
1. PARTE I - HEARTS AND THOUGHTS

NOTA DA AUTORA: Então... finalmente a continuação! =D Ela não vai ser postada com tanta rapidez quanto a primeira parte; eu ainda estou trabalhando nela, então o ritmo vai ser um capítulo por semana, sempre às segundas, que é pra animar a semana de vocês =D

(Tá, e estou postando o primeiro capítulo hoje porque É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO, BIATCHES XD 28 aninhos de muita perversão XD)

Tenho que avisar: esse primeiro capítulo contrasta muito com o ritmom geral da história, que vem sendo leve e bem humorado, e é puro ANGST. ANGST f**ido, mesmo. Mas é necessário ao desenvolvimento do plot, e vai ser rápido (embora não indolor). Prometo.

Então, depois de deixar vocês bem avisadas... aproveitem! ^.^

**DISCLAIMER: **Essa fanfic foi baseada na série "Sherlock", da BBC, que já é baseada na obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Mas o universo da fic pertence às mentes brilhantes e malignas de Steven Moffat (a.k.a. The Great Devil) e de 3 Mark Gatiss(imo) 3.

Os trechos em **_itálico e negrito_** são SMSs.

Ah, e óbvio, em se tratando de uma fic saída da mente maligna e perversa de Miss Eowin, ela é YAOI. Enjoy \o/

**Anteriormente:**

_- Wow, realmente. Parece que eu andei perdendo muita diversão. – Um brilho de ciúme atravessou o olhar de John._

_- Espero que não esteja pensando em nenhum tipo de experimento em relação a isso, senhor Holmes. – Sherlock deixou as mãos caírem até a cintura de John e descansou a testa no ombro dele, puxando-o para mais perto ainda._

_- Qualquer experimento que eu tenha em mente, envolve apenas certo Capitão do 5º Regimento de Fuzileiros de Northumberland. – John sorriu e beijou os cachos negros do detetive, aspirando o aroma tão conhecido. Os dois ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos, apenas aproveitando a sensação dos corpos abraçados, do calor compartilhado. Tudo era novo para os dois, e eles precisariam ir devagar. Mas eles sentiam ter todo o tempo do mundo._

** SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

PARTE I – HEARTS AND THOUGHTS

- Sabe, eu poderia me acostumar com algo assim. – John falou, saindo da cozinha com duas xícaras de café, encontrando Sherlock atirado no sofá com o controle remoto da televisão na mão, trocando de canal a cada piscada, os pés sobre a mesinha de centro. – Oe, você viu o bilhete do seu irmão, tire os pés daí! – John entregou-lhe a caneca e sentou-se ao lado dele, sobre as próprias pernas, admirando a figura esguia e pálida de Sherlock, vestindo nada além de jeans pretos. Sherlock fez uma careta e recolheu as pernas, sentando-se sobre elas como John fizera, virando-se de frente para o médico com um sorriso mínimo.

- Não sei se você realmente se acostumaria com abrir a geladeira e não encontrar partes de corpos em diferentes estágios de decomposição, ou mexer na prateleira de temperos sem saber se o frasco que pegou é pimenta-do-reino ou veneno. Seria tão _tedioso_, não acha? – ele deu um sorriso mais largo, erguendo a mão para acariciar de leve a bochecha de John.

- Tedioso é você sempre saber exatamente no que eu estou pensando.

- Isso não é verdade. – Sherlock afirmou. John olhou-o ceticamente, e Sherlock prosseguiu. – Bom, eu não fui capaz de realmente saber o que você pensava sobre... sobre nós dois. – ele corou de leve, mas prosseguiu – Se eu tivesse a certeza de que você retribuía em algum grau meus sentimentos, já teria feito algo há mais tempo.

- Mais tempo? – John largou a caneca sobre a mesinha, e chegou mais próximo de Sherlock, abraçando-o pela cintura e aninhando-se no corpo dele. O detetive sorriu e soltou a caneca, abraçando-o de volta, enterrando o rosto no pescoço bronzeado, fazendo-o rir. – Quanto tempo, exatamente? – Sherlock não ergueu o rosto para responder, sua respiração quente provocando arrepios na pele sensível do pescoço de John.

- Desde... a nossa briga, quando procurávamos um pretexto para entrar na casa de Irene. – John assentiu, sorrindo ao se lembrar do pânico de Sherlock quando descobriu que não conseguiria vencê-lo num embate físico. – Mesmo que você tenha me socado e tentado me estrangular, foi... estranho sentir você tão perto, seu corpo abraçado ao meu. Foi... agradável. Extremamente agradável. Eu passei, desde então, a pensar. Pensar porque a sua proximidade física, ao invés de me incomodar, como normalmente acontece, me agradava. Comecei a destrinchar aos poucos minhas próprias emoções; coisas que eu acreditava _não ter mais_. Eu não acreditava _sentir mais_. Do momento em que cresci, sempre fui só um cérebro, sem o conjunto de características e reações químicas a que as pessoas convencionam chamar de coração. Mycroft sempre foi o mais sensível de nós. – John achou difícil de acreditar que o Titereiro das Sombras pudesse ser caracterizado de sensível. Mas Sherlock e Greg conheciam todo um lado de Mycroft que John jamais vira de verdade, apenas vislumbrara. - Acho que... – a voz de Sherlock reduziu-se a um murmúrio – acho que foi por isso que eu comecei a me drogar. Eu só queria desligar meu cérebro e _sentir _novamente, John. _Realmente_ sentir, o que quer que fosse. Mas nunca consegui. – ele se calou, e John abraçou-o com mais vigor, erguendo a cabeça e encarando-o.

- Sherlock... você não precisa falar sobre isso se não quiser.

- Mas eu quero! – a voz estava firme e clara agora, os olhos pálidos determinados, fixados nos do médico – Eu nunca contei a ninguém meus motivos para experimentar drogas. E eu experimentei todas, John... diga o nome de uma droga, e eu com certeza usei. Mas minha maldição foi a cocaína. Solução a 7%, direto na veia. Meu cérebro ficava completamente paralisado, e meus sentidos se aguçavam de uma maneira quase enlouquecedora. Eu ouvia melhor, enxergava melhor, meu tato ficava extremamente sensível... mas eu não _sentia_. Eu racionalizava as _sensações_, mas não tinha _emoção_ por trás delas. Eu deixei de sentir as coisas aos oito anos de idade. – John ficou em silêncio, esperando. Conhecia Sherlock o suficiente para saber que ele estava organizando em sua mente a melhor forma de lhe contar o que queria. Manteve-se quieto, olhando-o nos olhos e enlaçando sua cintura estreita, fazendo o possível para transmitir-lhe conforto e confiança através do toque de suas mãos. Sherlock respirou fundo e prosseguiu. – Eu... eu nunca me dei bem com meu pai. Ele ocupava uma posição semelhante à de Mycroft no governo britânico... meu irmão é extremamente parecido com ele, e talvez por isso eu tenha dificuldades em me relacionar com ele dissociando-o da figura de nosso pai. Talvez por isso eu tente, com tanta força, _odiar_ Mycroft. Que ele não me ouça dizer, mas é claro que não o odeio. A verdade é que ele é uma das únicas pessoas no mundo de quem eu _genuinamente _gosto, por quem eu consigo ter qualquer espécie de sentimento. Mas, prosseguindo... meu pai não gostava da minha personalidade. Eu sempre fui barulhento, chamativo, impertinente. Era uma criança impossível... sempre fazendo experiências malucas, incomodando os criados com as minhas deduções, perturbando Mycroft enquanto ele tentava estudar. – John era perfeitamente capaz de imaginar um pequeno Sherlock Holmes correndo através de uma grande mansão senhorial, os cachos negros esvoaçando em volta do rosto fino, apavorando os pobres empregados com sua inteligência absurda e língua desatada. Isso fez ele sorrir um pouco, o que aliviou a tensão de Sherlock. O detetive ergueu uma mão para acariciar o rosto do médico, e encostou a testa na dele, fechando os olhos. John acariciou a cintura de Sherlock com as duas mãos, incitando-o a continuar – Quando eu tinha oito anos, meu pai resolveu levar-me com ele a uma reunião. Mycroft estava em Oxford, atolado nos exames de final de semestre, e não podia tirar uma folga para ir junto. O que, talvez, tenha sido uma benção... ele era grande demais para caber naquele armário, grande demais... – Sherlock calou-se por um longo tempo. John soltou-o do abraço e forçou o moreno a deitar com a cabeça em seu colo, enroscado de lado no sofá. Ele acariciou os cabelos do detetive, apreciando a maciez dos cachos negros em seus dedos calejados, e o aroma distinto de substâncias químicas e cigarro que ele associava a Sherlock. Sentiu algo úmido em seu joelho, e surpreendeu-se ao ver que Sherlock chorava em silêncio, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas pálpebras fechadas. O corpo logo começou a convulsionar numa série de soluços silenciosos.

- Sherlock? Sherlock, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. – ele começou a acariciar as costas do moreno, devagar, tentando acalmá-lo. Sherlock provavelmente engarrafara aquilo dentro de si por mais de vinte anos. A melhor coisa que John poderia fazer era deixá-lo desabafar, e estar ali quando ele terminasse. – Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você.

Sherlock chorou por mais de vinte minutos, um choro silencioso e sentido. Quando as lágrimas se esgotaram, ele soltou um suspiro fundo e trêmulo e virou-se de barriga para cima, encarando John, que continuava a acariciar seus cabelos ternamente. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e o rosto levemente inchado, mas aos olhos de John ele parecia ainda mais belo – como um anjo caído. John permaneceu em silêncio, acariciando Sherlock enquanto a noite caía do lado de fora, o céu tingindo-se de púrpura. Ele abaixou o rosto e beijou de leve a testa do outro, depois os olhos, e depositou um beijo terno e casto nos lábios do detetive. Sherlock respirou fundo piscando para focalizar melhor a visão, e decidiu continuar.

- Eu estava correndo pelo escritório, enlouquecendo meu pai, como eu usualmente fazia. Ele organizava uma série de relatórios confidenciais, enquanto implorava pra que eu fizesse silêncio. Então, ouvimos um tiro do lado de fora do prédio. Ele imediatamente se levantou e me pegou pelos braços, me levando até um canto onde ele mantinha seu armário de bebidas. Ele abriu a porta e me mandou ficar ali dentro, não importava o que eu ouvisse, até que ele dissesse que era seguro sair. E eu fiquei, John. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu obedeci meu pai. Porque a voz dele estava cheia de ansiedade e medo, e eu sabia que era por mim, e não por ele. E porque, quando ele me colocou no armário, ele disse: "Vai ficar tudo bem, Lockie. Eu prometo". Ele nunca me chamara de Lockie antes. Só minha mãe e Mycroft me chamavam assim. – Sherlock respirou fundo e prosseguiu – Eu fiquei naquele armário por horas e horas. Ouvi... ouvi meu pai gritar por horas, enquanto ele era torturado em busca de informações. Ele não revelou nada. Ameaçaram ir atrás da nossa família, mas meu pai só os desafiou a tentarem. Ele sabia que, quando não estivesse mais lá, Mycroft tomaria conta de tudo. E quando finalmente o silêncio voltou, depois de muito tempo que eu ouvira a porta do escritório bater e os passos pesados dos homens saírem... eu finalmente saí de dentro do meu esconderijo. E o que eu vi... o que fizeram com meu pai... – Sherlock fechou os olhos, e John viu ele lutar com a dor por um instante antes de se dominar. Quando ele abriu novamente os olhos, ele estava sério, e falava no mesmo tom de voz de quando estava destrinchando casos em voz alta para melhor organizar seus achados. – Eles vivissecaram meu pai. Essa é a verdade. O tapete do escritório estava alagado de sangue, e os órgãos dele estavam espalhados pela mesa. Eles prenderam os membros dele com cravos ao chão, passando-as através dos pulsos e tornozelos, mas com uma habilidade tal que conseguiram postergar o sofrimento dele por horas, John. Horas. Meu pai sangrou até a morte enquanto via os assassinos dele removerem seus órgãos internos. Quando eu disse a você que o primeiro caso que eu tentei desvendar foi o caso de Carl Powers, eu menti. Meu primeiro caso foi o assassinato do meu pai. Eu morri naquele armário de bebidas e renasci naquele escritório, enquanto examinava as lâminas que haviam usado, o tipo de corte executado, o rastro de pegadas no sangue do meu pai. Liguei para o dormitório de Mycroft e contei tudo num atropelo, pedi para ele ir me buscar. Ele me mandou ficar sentado, sem me mexer nem fazer nenhum som, até ele chegar. Eu adormeci na cadeira do escritório do meu pai, e acordei nos braços de Mycroft, dentro de um carro preto. Eu me surpreendi de vê-lo chorando, e ergui a mão para enxugar as lágrimas dele. E ele repetiu as palavras do meu pai: "Vai ficar tudo bem, Lockie. Eu prometo".

John estava em choque. Nem seus mais sombrios pesadelos de guerra não poderiam se comparar ao horror que Sherlock vivenciara quando era apenas uma criança. Agora todo o comportamento de Sherlock adquiria um novo significado – o distanciamento emocional, a completa falta de empatia, o fato de simplesmente despejar o que lhe vinha à cabeça sem pesar as consequências... tudo adquiria novas cores aos olhos de John. Por mais brilhante que Sherlock fosse, por mais impressionante que fosse seu intelecto, emocionalmente ele estacionara aos oito anos de idade.

- Depois disso, meu irmão se tornou superprotetor, e eu me dediquei a transformar a vida dele num pesadelo todas as vezes que ele voltava pra casa da universidade. Fomos nos distanciando cada vez mais... ou melhor, eu fui me distanciando dele cada vez mais. Quando Mycroft fez 25 anos, ele assumiu seu primeiro emprego no governo. Uma posição modesta, mas a mesma na qual meu pai começara, e o pai dele antes dele... Eu entrei na universidade, me formei em tempo recorde, e me mudei para Londres, deixando minha mãe sozinha em casa... comecei a me meter em todo o tipo de encrenca, a andar com o pior tipo de escória, e a me drogar. Vivi numa névoa de dependência durante nove anos, até que eu conheci Lestrade. Ele salvou minha vida, John, literalmente. Eu perambulava pelas cenas de crime, e sempre acabava preso. Claro que Mycroft me soltava na hora, mas mesmo assim... um dia, Lestrade era o encarregado da investigação, e eu cheguei e dei a ele todos os dados que eu tinha descoberto. Eu estava completamente alto na hora, mas ele me ouviu. Ouviu cada palavra que eu disse, depois me levou para a casa, me fez tomar um banho e dormir. Quando eu acordei, ele estava lá, sentado numa poltrona ao lado do sofá, me encarando. Ele perguntou se eu lembrava tudo, e eu repeti exatamente o que dissera na véspera. Ele então disse que, se eu ficasse limpo, ele me deixaria ajudar nas investigações. Então eu passei algum tempo limpo, ajudando Lestrade. Mas um dia... ele me chamou até a cena do crime, e quando eu cheguei lá, a vítima fora eviscerada. Eu voltei direto pra casa, comprei a maior quantidade de cocaína que o meu dinheiro conseguia, e me injetei até apagar a lembrança da morte do meu pai da mente. Obviamente, eu tive uma overdose. Lestrade foi quem me encontrou e me levou para o hospital. Quando eu tive alta, ele e Mycroft me trancaram em um flat, com vigilância vinte e quatro horas, até que eu desintoxicasse completamente. Todos os dias, um dos dois ia me fazer companhia à noite, e eu gritava impropérios por horas a fio. Mesmo assim, eles não desistiram. Especialmente Lestrade. Eu sei que, se não fosse por ele... – Sherlock balançou a cabeça, como se espantasse o pensamento – Em conclusão, eu fiquei limpo, tenho permanecido assim desde então, e passei a ajudar a polícia numa base regular. E essa é a glamurosa historia de como Sherlock Holmes tornou-se o primeiro detetive consultor do mundo e conheceu o Doutor John Hamish Watson. – ele arrematou, em tom brincalhão, tentando desanuviar um pouco o ambiente. John fez uma carícia leve em sua têmpora, tentando ajudar Sherlock a esquecer por um momento toda a escuridão de seu passado. Os dois eram tão quebrados por dentro... era quase um milagre conseguirem viver em relativa normalidade.

- E eles viveram felizes para sempre? – ele não resistiu em provocar o detetive, que ergueu o corpo e enlaçou seu pescoço com as mãos esguias e abriu um sorriso maroto, que iluminou os olhos claros.

- Seu conceito de felicidade inclui um laboratório químico na mesa da cozinha, sonatas tocadas no violino às quatro da manhã, perseguição de criminosos através de Londres e uma ocasional visita ao hospital, e talvez uma paradinha na cadeia por desacato à autoridade e obstrução da justiça por retenção de evidências?

- Deus, eu não poderia pedir outra coisa. – ele fechou a distância entre os dois e beijou Sherlock com paixão.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

**N/A: **Eu sei, a dor. É insuportável O.O

Espero que tenham apreciado, memso assim XD Essa fic em especial é dedicada a minha querida amiga Videl, que gerencia o blog Paradise Yaoi (busquem no google paradise yaoi blogspot), onde eu também posto minhas fics. Videl tem sido uma fonte inesgotável de inspiração e referências para as cenas mais quentes =D Obrigado, minha querida 3

E semana que vem tem mais! o/

Until we meet again,

Eowin


	2. PARTE II - HANDS AND TOUCH

PARTE II – HANDS AND TOUCHS

Os dois se beijaram por um longo tempo, até que toda a tensão pela conversa pesada tivesse se dissipado. John deixou as mãos correrem pelas costas nuas de Sherlock, apreciando o contato da pele lisa e morna contra suas mãos. Sherlock enroscara os dedos longos na gola da camiseta de John, arranhando de leve sua nuca e lhe provocando calafrios. Quando partiram o beijo, ambos estavam ofegantes, e extremamente desconfortáveis dentro de seus jeans. Sherlock sentou-se novamente no sofá, mas dessa vez estendeu as pernas longas sobre o colo de John, espreguiçando-se como um gato. O médico sentiu seus jeans mais apertados ainda ao ver o movimento ondulante dos músculos de Sherlock sob a pele pálida. O detetive sorriu mais largamente ao notar o desconforto do outro, e esfregou as pernas nas coxas de John, espreguiçando-se novamente. John deu-lhe um tapa no joelho ao notar a provocação, e inclinou-se para pegar o controle remoto.

- Então... eu devo me preocupar pelo fato do seu irmão não apenas saber o tamanho que eu visto, mas ter roupas reservas para mim no apartamento dele? – Sherlock ergueu uma sobrancelha – Olha, eu já fui sequestrado por ele uma vez; não gostaria que isso se repetisse. – o detetive respondeu com um grunhido enciumado.

- E nem eu. – Sherlock arrancou o controle das mãos de John, colocando a língua para ele, e foi trocando até encontrar a BBC One. – Mycroft sabia que, cedo ou tarde, nós íamos acabar por aqui. Esse flat é a principal casa dele no centro, onde ele e Lestrade passam a maior parte do tempo. E ele gosta de ser um anfitrião generoso. Pronto, aí está: maratona _Doctor Who_. Não era o que você queria assistir? – John olhou para Sherlock surpreso. Ele comentara da maratona com Mrs. Hudson, enquanto os dois faziam o chá, no domingo anterior. Não imaginara que Sherlock tivesse prestado atenção; ele estava revendo alguns casos antigos de Dimmock, para espantar o tédio e ajudar o jovem inspetor. – Eu presto atenção em tudo o que você diz, John. Mesmo que às vezes eu decida ignorar. – ele arrematou, demonstrando sua capacidade de ler os pensamentos do doutor à perfeição.

John apenas riu e balançou a cabeça, encostando-se melhor no sofá para assistir sua série favorita. Sherlock não gostava de _Doctor Who_, então era uma grande demonstração de afeto o fato de ele estar assistindo a série com John em relativo silêncio – apenas deixava escapar alguns bufos de desprezo e o ocasional "Estúpido!". Ele olhou para Sherlock e viu que o detetive parecia estar começando a prestar uma maior atenção na série. Ele estava com a testa franzida em concentração, e recolhera as pernas, sentando-se sobre elas novamente. John parou de olhar o show – era a quarta temporada da série atual, e ele sabia a maior parte dos diálogos de cor – e passou a prestar atenção nas reações de Sherlock. Era um alívio vê-lo carranqueando para David Tennant e exclamando indignadamente que o roteiro não fazia sentido. John esperava nunca mais ver Sherlock num estado tão frágil como o vira naquele dia; ele se acostumara a pensar no detetive como uma fortaleza, um ponto de apoio para sua alma alquebrada pela guerra. Mas Sherlock travara suas próprias guerras particulares, muito mais sangrentas e cheias de horrores do que o Afeganistão fora para John.

John sentou-se mais perto de Sherlock e ergueu a mão, acariciando de leve os cachos negros. Deixou seus dedos deslizarem pelo rosto pálido, traçando uma das maçãs do rosto afiladas, a linha forte da mandíbula, o contorno longo e elegante do pescoço. Sherlock virou-se de frente para ele e sorriu, um sorriso acanhado, combinando com o rubor que subia pelo seu rosto. John deixou seus dedos traçaram o contorno dos lábios do moreno, descendo para deslizar sobre a clavícula e alcançar o ombro.

- Você se importa?

- Com o quê? – a voz de Sherlock estava rouca e ainda mais baixa, e provocou um arrepio em John.

- Que eu toque você. Eu só... só gostaria de te tocar. Sentir a sua pele. – John sentiu seu rosto arder. Deus, ele soava como um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro. Bom, de certa forma, era isso mesmo – era a primeira vez que ele se sentia atraído por um homem, a primeira vez que ele tocava um homem de uma maneira íntima. Sherlock ficou mais vermelho e assentiu, mudando de posição, de forma que ficasse sentado entre as pernas de John, as costas encostadas no peito do médico, a cabeça tombada sobre o ombro dele. John enterrou o rosto nos cabelos de Sherlock. Ele nunca, nunca ia cansar do cheiro e da textura maravilhosa dos cachos negros. Colocou a mão nos ombros de Sherlock e começou uma massagem lenta, os dedos lentamente descendo em direção aos bíceps do detetive, apreciando a textura lisa da pele quase glabra. Enquanto suas mãos envolviam os contornos dos pulsos de Sherlock, John começou a depositar beijos leves na curva do pescoço do moreno, fazendo-o suspirar, satisfeito. O contato da pele nua e morna de Sherlock contra o seu peito o deixara excitado além do limite, e ele sentia sua ereção pressionada contra as costas do outro. Suas mãos deixaram os braços e começaram a traçar os contornos do peito, fazendo Sherlock soltar um gemido que foi direto até seu pênis, deixando-o quase enlouquecido. Ele passou as palmas das mãos sobre os mamilos do moreno, arrancando-lhe um grito. O volume nas calças de Sherlock certamente era a prova de que ele estava apreciando a exploração. John sorriu contra o pescoço dele, os beijos descendo para um dos ombros, onde sardas muito leves despontavam. – Você pode se tocar se quiser, Sherlock. Eu certamente não vou te impedir.

Sherlock, com os olhos fechados e o rosto afogueado, apenas levou uma mão até o zíper dos jeans, abrindo-os e exibindo a ereção aos olhos do outro. John continuou brincando com os mamilos dele com uma mão, enquanto a outra agarrava a cintura estreita e elegante, as unhas cravando-se na pele. O médico hesitava em tocar o pênis de Sherlock. Tudo ainda era muito novo para John nesse sentido, mas ele certamente apreciava a visão da mão firme de dedos longos do detetive envolvendo a própria ereção, bombeando no mesmo ritmo em que John lhe acariciava. John cravou os dentes no pescoço pálido de Sherlock, sabendo que ia deixar um chupão considerável. Sherlock gemeu, deliciado, e sua mão aumentou o ritmo, ao mesmo tempo em que John lhe agarrava as coxas com força. Vencendo sua timidez e relutância, John deixou uma das mãos envolver a mão de Sherlock, e logo ele a substituía por completo, masturbando-o devagar, querendo prolongar ao máximo a doce tortura.

- John... por favor... – Sherlock implorou, a voz um cicio rouco. John pensou que fosse gozar simplesmente com o som da voz do outro, tão enlouquecedora e sedutora era ela. – Mais rápido. Por favor.

John não negaria nada a Sherlock naquele momento. Ele acelerou o movimento, estocando com força o membro do outro, sentindo seu próprio membro implorar por alívio. Com a mão livre, ele fez Sherlock virar a cabeça, e puxou-o para um beijo faminto e exigente, a língua invadindo a boca do detetive com vigor, fazendo-o gemer e deixando-o no limiar do clímax. Sherlock enfiou uma das mãos entre os dois corpos, buscando o zíper da calça de John, que se afastou levemente para facilitar-lhe o acesso. Quando a mão fria lhe envolveu o pênis, John pensou que fosse desmaiar naquele exato instante.

Com mais três movimentos de sua mão, John sentiu o corpo inteiro de Sherlock retesar-se, e ele gritou seu nome, um grito longo e rouco, enquanto derramava seu gozo na mão de John. O gemido satisfeito de Sherlock combinado com seus dedos longos e habilidosos estocando-o e a sensação quente do esperma contra seus próprios dedos foi demais para John, que se deixou levar pelo próprio orgasmo, enquanto entoava o nome de Sherlock como um mantra, os lábios colados ao pescoço do outro. Seu corpo tombou flácido contra o sofá, amparando o corpo de Sherlock, os dois embalados na letargia pós-clímax. Eles ficaram abraçados, ofegantes, sentindo os corpos ficarem pegajosos de suor e esperma, mas sem se importarem nem um pouco. Sherlock deitou a cabeça no ombro de John e deixou-se ficar, satisfeito, acariciando as coxas do doutor, enquanto ele lhe acariciava devagar os ombros e o peito. Depois de alguns minutos, Sherlock deu uma risadinha.

- O que foi? – John perguntou, preguiçosamente, beijando-lhe os cabelos, ainda muito envolvido na deliciosa neblina que engolfava seu cérebro depois de uma boa transa; ainda que, tecnicamente, eles não houvessem feito sexo, fora muito melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que o médico já experimentara. Os dedos de Sherlock eram esguios e compridos, e sabiam exatamente como envolver seu pênis com precisão, qual ritmo seguir; e a sensação de fazer o mesmo por ele, ao mesmo tempo, era quase boa demais para suportar. Somando-se a isso o cheiro delicioso de Sherlock, a sensação da pele morna e desnuda contra a sua, ainda coberta pela camiseta, e a voz rouca e absolutamente sexy do detetive, era uma certeza: melhor experiência sexual de toda a sua vida.

- Somos dois homens mortos quando meu irmão voltar pra casa. – a voz de Sherlock estava tão arrastada e preguiçosa quanto a sua, enquanto ele deixava as mãos dançarem pelas pernas do doutor. – O sofá é de couro, esqueceu? – depois de um momento de perplexidade, John estourou numa gargalhada satisfeita, seguido por Sherlock.

- Acho melhor nós tomarmos um banho e tentarmos limpar a bagunça ao máximo. – John deu um tapinha na perna de Sherlock, instando-o a levantar-se. O detetive ergueu-se do sofá e espreguiçou-se, arrancando um sorriso do médico, que se levantou e deu-lhe um selinho. O estômago de Sherlock roncou, e ele olhou para a própria barriga, parecendo espantado.

- Mas o quê... eu já comi hoje!

- No almoço, Sherlock. Há umas oito horas atrás. Além do quê – John foi se encaminhando em direção ao quarto de hóspedes -, gastamos um bocado de energia nesse sofá. Se você pretende manter esse nível de atividade, acostume-se a comer regularmente, senhor Holmes. – Sherlock franziu a testa, não parecendo feliz com a perspectiva de mudar seus desregrados hábitos alimentares. John olhou-o da porta do corredor e tirou a camiseta, que estava pegajosa e grudava em seu abdômen. – E então? Você vem tomar banho ou não vem?

Já com a perspectiva de John dentro de uma banheira cheia de água quente e espuma, ele parecia absolutamente encantado.


	3. PARTE III - LIPS AND TASTES

PARTE III – LIPS AND TASTES

John colocou a banheira para encher com água bem quente, enquanto ia examinar o closet do quarto de hóspedes. Do lado esquerdo, havia dois pares de jeans azuis do seu tamanho, algumas camisetas lisas e camisas do modelo que ele mais gostava, uma jaqueta grossa, dois blusões de lã, um terno completo (!), um par de tênis, outro de sapatos sociais, e uma caixa preta sobre um pijama de seda azul. Quando John a abriu, não se surpreendeu em encontrar a marca e modelo de cuecas que normalmente usava, além de alguns pares de meia.

- Mycroft, seu _stalker_ desgraçado. – ele murmurou, enquanto passava os olhos pelo lado direito do armário. Dois pares de jeans pretos, algumas camisetas de bandas de rock (ele ia ter que conversar com Sherlock sobre isso; o detetive ficava absolutamente _adorável_ de camiseta), um dos longos casacos dramáticos, com um cachecol pendurado junto, um terno de corte ajustado e três camisas roxas – as camisas que John adorava ver Sherlock vestindo, pois realçavam o tom de marfim de sua pele e faziam seus olhos parecerem opalas em contraste. Sob uma caixa branca, um pijama de seda no mesmo tom das camisas. John controlou-se para não tomar uma atitude adolescente e espiar a roupa íntima de Sherlock.

- Vá em frente. Só deve ter boxers pretas. São as minhas favoritas. – ele sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Sherlock bem próximo do seu ouvido, o hálito quente provocando arrepios. Soltou uma imprecação.

- Você não faz barulho quando anda? Vai me matar do coração, desse jeito! – ele virou-se e encostou a testa no ombro desnudo do outro, deixando-se abraçar. Sherlock passou as unhas de leve pelas costas dele, delineando o traçado das cicatrizes com delicadeza.

- Não... desse jeito, não. – os dois sorriram e entraram de mãos dadas no banheiro. A banheira já terminara de encher, e eles se despiram sem pressa, correndo os olhos pelo corpo um do outro. Sherlock entrou primeiro na água, esticando-se com um gemido satisfeito. John entrou em seguida, aninhando-se entre as pernas longas do detetive, recostando-se no peito esguio, e suspirou feliz quando Sherlock enlaçou sua cintura, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. John esticou a mão e ligou a hidromassagem, e os dois simplesmente relaxaram nos braços um do outro por alguns minutos. Sherlock acariciava distraidamente a cicatriz do tiro no ombro de John, traçando seus contornos com ternura. O médico não parecia se importar, então Sherlock passou os dedos sobre a cicatriz no quadril, sentindo o relevo, que mostrava o quão profundo fora o corte. Ele abraçou a cintura de John, fechando os olhos, e deixando que a água quente lavasse todo o cansaço. – Hum... eu poderia dormir aqui. – John deu uma risadinha, com os olhos fechados.

- Não poderia, não. Você não dorme.

- Aparentemente, agora eu durmo. Estou morrendo de sono. – ele pontuou a frase com um longo bocejo, que estremeceu o corpo inteiro. – E de fome. Parece que agora eu preciso comer também. John Hamish Watson, você me arruinou. – ele falou, num falso tom soturno. John não segurou uma gargalhada. Os dois ficaram mais um tempo abraçados dentro da água que amornava, os dedos traçando carícias preguiçosas, até que John deu um suspiro e levantou-se – Nãããão, onde você vai, John?

- Limpar o sofá, antes que seu irmão chame o MI6 pra nos matar e se livrar dos cadáveres sem deixar pistas. – John secou-se superficialmente e enrolou-se num dos amplos roupões atoalhados.

- O MI6 é incompetente demais para isso. Mycroft vai ter que fazer o trabalho com as próprias mãos. – Sherlock saiu da água, sentindo o corpo pesado. Ele se sentia exausto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sua mente estava cheia de energia. Ele sentia seu cérebro trabalhando no seu ritmo acelerado habitual, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse completamente exaurido. – Sabe, John... confesso que eu nunca dei muita bola para... as necessidades físicas do corpo porque sempre achei que elas entravam no caminho da minha mente, diminuindo a minha capacidade. Dormir atrapalha, comer atrapalha... – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para John, enquanto enrolava a toalha de banho na cintura – Mas, aparentemente, atividades de cunho sexual não prejudicam meu raciocínio posterior em nada.

- Podemos fazer mais experiências depois. – a voz de John vinha do corredor. Sherlock foi até o closet e vestiu uma boxer preta e uma camiseta dos Ramones (ele balançou a cabeça, exasperado; aquilo com certeza era coisa de Mycroft e seu vício em punk rock da década de 80; Sherlock gostava mais de rock clássico). Ele saiu do quarto e encontrou John tentando limpar as manchas do sofá.

- Que tipo de experiências o senhor sugere, doutor Watson? – o modo como Sherlock pronunciara "doutor" deveria ser proibido por lei. Todos os pelos do corpo de John se arrepiaram, e ele sentiu um calor tomar seu ventre. Droga, ele era um homem de 40 anos, não um garoto de 16! Mas, aparentemente, seu corpo estava sofrendo de alguma espécie de explosão hormonal tardia. Ele tentou concentrar-se em remover as manchas de esperma do couro macio do estofado.

- Bem... podemos pegar um par daqueles casos antigos do Dimmo e ver quanto tempo você demora pra resolver cada um... antes e depois. – John tinha um sorrisinho no canto da boca enquanto soltava sua sugestão com a maior inocência. Ele obviamente não ouviu Sherlock se aproximar, e deu um pulo ao sentir a mordida no lóbulo da orelha.

- Uma ótima sugestão, John. Quando voltarmos para casa, vamos colocá-la em prática. Várias vezes. Dimmock deixou mais de vinte casos comigo. – o estômago de Sherlock roncou escandalosamente, arrancando uma gargalhada de John, que se levantou depois de conseguir remover todos os vestígios do que fizeram do aparentemente caríssimo sofá de Mycroft. O tira-manchas que encontrara sob a pia, junto com uma pilha de flanelas, era realmente eficaz.

- Vou fazer algo para o jantar. A cozinha está tão bem abastecida que seria até um pecado pedirmos comida. – Sherlock sentou-se num dos bancos da ilha central, observando John remexer na geladeira. – O que você gostaria de comer, Sherlock? – o detetive deu de ombros, sem saber bem o que queria. Só sabia que seu estômago doía de tanta fome. Ele não lembrava a última vez em que realmente sentira fome. – Deixe-me ver uma coisa... – ele mexeu na geladeira e nos grandes armários, agarrando frascos de temperos, garrafas e utensílios. – Vou fazer um frango _marsala_ com batatas gratinadas. Está bom pra você? – Sherlock assentiu, sentindo um calor diferente na boca do estômago. Era uma sensação morna, aconchegante... talvez a melhor palavra fosse _doméstica_. A visão de John se movimentando por uma cozinha, fazendo o jantar para os dois depois de eles tomarem banho juntos, aquecia suas entranhas de uma maneira doce. Ele resolveu assaltar a adega de Mycroft, servindo duas taças de vinho branco. Abraçou John por trás enquanto ele cortava os peitos de frango, entregando-lhe a taça. Ele agradeceu-lhe com um selinho, e Sherlock sentiu-se feliz como uma criança.

Quando o jantar ficou pronto, a lua já ia alta no céu. A temperatura era amena, então John decidiu que eles comeriam na sacada. Pediu que Sherlock colocasse a mesa e arrumasse o vinho para eles, enquanto ele servia as porções direto nos pratos, levando-os para a mesa ao ar livre. O ar estava perfumado com um cheiro de madressilvas, e o céu estava limpo, mostrando uma profusão de estrelas. Se eles houvessem planejado com antecedência, não haveriam de conseguir uma noite mais perfeita. Os dois comeram em um silêncio confortável, Sherlock abismado com a habilidade culinária de John. Claro que o doutor costumava cozinhar em casa – pequenos lanches para a hora do chá, às vezes um espaguete com molho de tomate, ou um frango assado com legumes. Mas nada tão delicioso e sofisticado assim.

- Você é um grande cozinheiro, John. Este deve ser o melhor frango _marsala_ que eu já comi. E as batatas são as terceiras melhores. – ele atestou, sério. John sorriu, sabendo que o elogio era sincero, mas não resistiu em alfinetá-lo.

- Se não houvesse sempre uma profusão de fluidos corporais e membros diversos dentro da geladeira, eu poderia cozinhar com mais frequência. Minha comida indiana é bastante boa, faço uma comida chinesa bem razoável, mas eu sou realmente vidrado em cozinha italiana. Pena que tenho medo de confundir o molho de tomate com um vidro de sangue em processo de coagulação. – ele brincou. Sherlock mastigou um pedaço de frango, pensativo.

- Hum... nós poderíamos separar as prateleiras destinadas a alimentos e a experimentos. E eu poderia rotular minhas coisas. – ele falou, parecendo levemente culpado; houvera realmente um incidente envolvendo Mrs. Hudson e um açucareiro que continha, ao invés de açúcar, uma droga afrodisíaca. Sherlock ainda tinha terríveis lembranças.

- Você teria que _prometer_ que não ia invadir as minhas prateleiras, Sherlock. Aí, talvez, eu considerasse a possibilidade. – ele falou, sorrindo. Claro que ia começar a cozinhar mais, Sherlock organizasse seus experimentos ou não. Finalmente o detetive parecia estar comendo como uma pessoa saudável; se para isso fosse necessário passar mais um tempinho no fogão, John estava disposto a assumir o fardo. – Eu posso preparar alguma coisa amanhã para levarmos para casa; depois só esquentamos no micro-ondas. Que tal? – Sherlock assentiu com empolgação, terminando sua taça de vinho. Ele deixou-se cair contra a confortável cadeira de vime e olhou para o céu. O ar cheirava a verão, uma brisa morna fazia cócegas em sua pele, ele comera uma refeição maravilhosa e agora tinha uma noite inteira com John pela frente. _Seu_ John. Seu... o que eles eram, agora? Ele voltou-se para o médico, que terminara seu jantar e agora bebericava uma taça de vinho branco, ainda vestindo o roupão branco sobre a calça azul do pijama, recostado na cadeira, apreciando o silêncio da noite.

- John?

- Sim, Sherlock?

- O que nós somos agora? – John voltou-se para ele, a cabeça inclinada em dúvida – Eu quero dizer... depois de hoje, o que nós somos? – John abriu um sorriso lento, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para tomar a mão esguia de Sherlock na sua.

- Bom, vamos ver. Nós descobrimos que estávamos reprimindo nossos sentimentos um pelo outro depois de você me espiar no banho. – Sherlock abriu a boca para protestar, mas John interrompeu-o, bem-humorado. – Aquilo _era_ espiar sim, Sherlock. Então, no dia seguinte, eu me abri com você sobre minhas neuroses de guerra, e você tentou me seduzir andando pela casa em trajes mínimos. E aí foi a minha vez de espiar você. – os dois sorriram um para o outro. – Nós tivemos nosso primeiro encontro, bebemos muito mais do que devíamos na nossa idade, acabamos desmaiados no flat do seu irmão, e quando acordamos, foi a sua vez de liberar um pouco de vapor. Acabamos enroscados no sofá, masturbando um ao outro, depois tomamos banho juntos, e agora terminamos um adorável jantar. – John olhou nos olhos de Sherlock enquanto beijava os dedos de sua mão direita um por um, sem romper o contato visual, o que fez o detetive estremecer. – Acho que é seguro dizer que somos... namorados. – o rosto de Sherlock corou de prazer ao ouvir o termo. – Agora, quando presumirem que somos um casal, vamos poder falar que sim. – Sherlock começou a rir histericamente, e John ficou confuso. – O que foi?

- Estou imaginando algumas reações, só isso. – John continuou quieto, e ele elaborou. - Mrs. Hudson certamente vai ter o dia da vida dela, dizendo que sempre soube que isso ia terminar assim.

- Como Angelo.

- Como Angelo – Sherlock concordou – Donovan vai pegar no seu pé durante mais de um mês, mas como ela anda trocando mensagens com a assistente de Mycroft, eu tenho com o quê chantageá-la. Dimmock vai ficar da mesma cor que ficou quando meu irmão agarrou Lestrade na porta da Yard pela primeira vez, lembra? – John lembrava. O pobre Dimmo parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, de tão vermelho que ficara. Ele não parecia saber para onde olhar, coitado. – E Anderson... – Sherlock deu um sorrisinho maligno.

- Ah, não, eu conheço esse sorriso. Esse sorriso é encrenca.

- Pode acreditar, John. Vamos fazer Anderson descobrir de uma maneira bem divertida. – ele ergueu-se e puxou o doutor com ele. – Agora, eu estou exausto demais para ficar nessa cadeira. Aconselho que aproveitemos a maciez do colchão do quarto de hóspedes para recuperar nossas energias perdidas.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Sherlock não se lembrava de dormir tão bem assim há muito tempo. Possivelmente desde antes da morte de seu pai. Ele e John haviam deitado depois do jantar e feito piadas e brincadeiras bobas sobre a reação das pessoas ao descobrir sobre os dois, até que Sherlock sucumbira ao cansaço daquele dia agridoce e escorregara sem sentir para um sono pesado e sem sonhos. Ele acordara com a claridade baça do amanhecer de domingo entrando pela janela, o corpo enroscado em torno do corpo menor do médico, abraçando-o com força. O rosto de John estava relaxado, a respiração profunda, e um sorriso muito leve pairando nos lábios. O detetive sorriu à visão, e curvou-se para beijar os cabelos cor de areia. O cheiro de John era delicioso, intoxicante e reconfortante ao mesmo tempo; uma mistura de Earl Grey, loção de barba e shampoo de limão. Era um cheiro que ele passara a associar à segurança, à ideia de lar.

O detetive observou o perfil de John, e deixou o olhar vagar pelo corpo, enroscado de lado na cama, um braço sob o travesseiro, o outro segurando a mão de Sherlock. Ele olhou as costas bronzeadas, com as marcas contrastantes e brutais das chibatadas, e inclinou-se para fazer algo que desejava desde que vira a água escorrendo sobre aquelas mesmas marcas.

Sherlock começou a beijar as cicatrizes. Beijos leves, um mero roçar de lábios; tão leves que não acordaram o médico de seu sono. Ele percorreu as marcas do sofrimento do doutor, como se pudesse apaga-las com seus lábios. John suspirou e estirou-se no sono, seu sorriso alargando-se um pouco. Sherlock traçou com a ponta da língua uma trilha que ia desde a base da coluna até os ombros, o que fez John gemer seu nome, sem despertar. Ele deslizou a mão que estava enlaçada com a de John pelo peito nu do outro, os dedos trêmulos e hesitantes, ainda sem saber direito como ou onde tocar. Quando a espalmou sobre o estômago liso, viu as pálpebras de John tremerem, e os olhos profundamente azuis encontrarem os seus, ainda enevoados de sono.

- Que ótima maneira de acordar. – ele murmurou, rouco, recostando a cabeça contra Sherlock. – Está acordado faz muito tempo?

- Alguns minutos apenas. – Sherlock continuou a beijar as costas de John, mordiscando e lambendo a pele morna, ouvindo os pequenos gemidos satisfeitos que ele soltava. – John, eu... gostaria de fazer algo... – ele falou em voz baixa, beijando a base da coluna de John, que ainda jazia de lado, uma mão acariciando de leve a curva do quadril. – Posso? – John sorriu, de olhos fechados, levando a mão até a nuca de Sherlock numa carícia suave.

- Desde que você continue me tocando desse jeito, pode fazer o que quiser. – Sherlock sorriu e ergueu-se sobre o corpo de John, forçando-o a deitar de barriga pra cima. Ele fez John separar as pernas e sentou-se entre elas, parando um instante para apreciar a visão do rosto sonolento do médico olhando-o com um sorriso um pouco tímido, mas os olhos escuros de desejo. Sherlock deitou-se sobre ele e os dois trocaram um beijo lânguido, as línguas demorando-se em explorar as bocas, as mãos de John enlaçadas nos cachos negros de Sherlock, enquanto este deixava suas mãos passearem pelo peito do outro. Os dois romperam o beijo, ofegantes, e Sherlock foi traçando uma trilha de beijos leves pela mandíbula e o pescoço de John. Ele traçou o contorno da cicatriz do tiro com a ponta da língua, arrancando um gemido gutural do médico, e sentiu a reação dele contra seu quadril. O detetive foi descendo devagar, traçando um caminho lento com os lábios e a ponta da língua ao longo de todo o torso de John. O médico retorceu-se sob ele quando sentiu seus dentes fecharem-se sobre um mamilo, seguidos de uma língua rápida e provocadora. – Sherlock... o que você está pretendendo fazer? – ele gemeu, a voz rouca. Sherlock aplicou o mesmo tratamento no outro mamilo antes de erguer a cabeça com um sorriso malvado.

- Por quê? Quer que eu pare, John? – ele intercalou as palavras com beijos mordiscados no abdômen, enquanto as mãos seguravam a cintura do médico, os dedos acariciando o elástico da calça dele. John balançou a cabeça numa negativa frenética.

- Deus, não, não se atreva! – Sherlock deu uma risadinha e, num movimento fluido, livrou-se da calça de pijama de John, deixando-o apenas em sua roupa de baixo. Ignorando o volume óbvio, Sherlock continuou sua exploração, beijando a parte interna das coxas de John, arrancando-lhe risos e, depois, um longo gemido, quando ele cravou os dentes com força e deixou um chupão na pele sensível. Ele beijou a marca vermelha, antes de subir e percorrer com a língua a cicatriz do quadril, beijando a cintura de John e brincando com o elástico, sem, no entanto, tocá-lo onde ele mais desejava. Depois do que, para John, pareceram séculos de provocações, com Sherlock beijando-lhe as coxas, a linha da cintura e a virilha, finalmente o detetive decidira aliviar parte de seu tormento, e lhe arrancou as cuecas bruscamente. John virou-se para ajuda-lo a livrar-se da incômoda barreira, e pensou, com a mente anuviada, se era possível gozar simplesmente com o olhar do parceiro. O modo como Sherlock lhe observava, sentado entre suas pernas, era quase uma carícia física; ele sentia uma onda de calor lhe percorrer a pele onde quer que o olhar gris pousasse. Os olhos normalmente pálidos estavam escurecidos pelas pupilas dilatadas, enquanto Sherlock se permitia beber a visão de John nu, estirado na cama, completamente à sua mercê.

Com uma lentidão enlouquecedora, Sherlock baixou o corpo até estar com os lábios pairando sobre a ereção de John. O médico não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos da visão extremamente erótica dos cachos negros emoldurando o rosto afilado, enquanto Sherlock soprava seu hálito quente contra seu pênis. Erguendo os olhos, Sherlock encarou John enquanto beijava toda sua extensão, usando a ponta da língua para provoca-lo. Sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos nem por um instante, ele abocanhou-o em um só longo movimento.

John achou que fosse desmaiar, tão arrebatadora foi a sensação dos lábios bem desenhados de Sherlock fechando-se em torno de seu membro, e rapidamente envolvendo-o no calor úmido de sua boca.

- Oh, Deus, Sherlock... – ele grunhiu, e de repente um gemido ainda mais pungente foi arrancado de sua garganta quando o detetive começou a movimentar-se lentamente, para cima e para baixo, enquanto a língua habilidosa envolvia a cabeça de seu pênis – Sherlock... como... – a pergunta na mente de John não chegou a ser formulada, pois nesse instante Sherlock começou a acariciar seus testículos, encontrando um ponto extremamente sensível em seu períneo, que fez com que ele pulasse, estocando mais fundo contra a boca que lhe tantalizava, as mãos agarrando-se em desespero nos cachos negros, num aperto possessivo. Sherlock tomou aquilo como um sinal para aprofundar seus movimentos, e John tinha a nítida sensação de que seu corpo ia se partir em um milhão de pedaços. Era demais, simplesmente demais para aguentar. O calor da boca de Sherlock, a visão daquelas mãos esguias e pálidas lhe tocando, a sensação das mechas sedosas entre seus dedos. Ele sentiu o clímax construindo-se dentro dele numa onda furiosa, e tentou empurrar o outro. – Sherlock... é melhor você... eu vou... – mas ao invés de se afastar, Sherlock acelerou o ritmo, os olhos escuros de luxúria encarando John, que gritou quando o orgasmo explodiu dentro dele, luzes brancas explodindo diante de seus olhos, borrando a visão de Sherlock, que o sugava com força, fazendo seu corpo estremecer e finalmente cair contra o colchão, sentindo-se completamente flácido. O detetive plantou-lhe um último beijo na coxa e sentou-se sobre as pernas, encarando John com um sorriso pequeno.

- Sherlock... como... onde você aprendeu _isso_? – Sherlock, um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios inchados do abuso, colheu com a ponta do indicador uma gota de sêmen que se aninhara no canto de seus lábios e chupou o dedo antes de responder.

- Internet.- ele estendeu-se ao lado de John, que olhava para ele com ar divertido, e beijou-lhe os lábios com leveza. – Definitivamente, um sabor alcalino. Mas eu posso me acostumar. E não me olhe com essa cara. Eu achei necessário fazer uma certa... pesquisa de campo antes de poder montar um plano para seduzi-lo. – John estourou em risadas.

- Sherlock... está tudo bem assumir que você assistiu pornô gay na Internet. – o detetive franziu o cenho ao ouvir a palavra "pornô".

- Prefiro pensar neles como... tutoriais amorosos. – isso arrancou outra rodada de risadas de John, e Sherlock acabou juntando-se a ele, espichando-se na cama, esperando a crise de risos dos dois dissipar-se. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, de mãos dadas, sorrisos igualmente tolos nos rostos.

- Então... que tal um banho? – Sherlock espreguiçou-se com graça felina, assentindo. John ergueu-se sem fazer caso da nudez e encaminhou-se para o banheiro – Não fique aí muito tempo. Gostaria de retornar o favor que você me fez.

Sherlock estava na porta do banheiro antes que John conseguisse dar mais dois passos.


	4. PARTE IV – HESITATIONS AND REASSURANCES

PARTE IV – HESITATIONS AND REASSURANCES

Antes que John pudesse começar a encher a banheira, Sherlock puxou-o para dentro do box, ligando o forte jato de água quente sobre os dois, enquanto o beijava lenta e carinhosamente. John deixou a água quente lavar a letargia que tomava seus músculos após o orgasmo absolutamente enlouquecedor que Sherlock lhe proporcionara; como é que o detetive, virgem e sem nenhuma experiência sexual empírica, fora capaz de lhe dar o melhor sexo oral de sua vida? Como é que esse homem podia ser tão malditamente talentoso em tudo o que fazia? E como é que, entre tantas pessoas mais interessantes, inteligentes e atraentes no planeta, ele fora se sentir atraído pelo velho e comum John Watson?

- Pare de pensar. – Sherlock murmurou, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço languidamente – Você é um ser humano excepcional e muito atraente. Não fique duvidando dos meus sentimentos, porque eu, certamente, não tenho dúvidas. – John sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sherlock, apreciando a sensação de abraça-lo sob a água. Ele beijou a pele pálida cuidadosamente, as mãos acariciando a pele macia das costas, descendo vagarosamente em direção aos quadris estreitos, enlaçando-o e traçando círculos com a ponta dos polegares. Ele traçou com a língua o contorno da clavícula de Sherlock, sugando levemente a pele na base da garganta, arrancando-lhe um gemido fraco. – J-John... você não precisa...

- Shh... – John calou-o com um beijo suave – Eu _quero_, Sherlock. Só vou precisar de um pouco de... orientação. – Ele deslizou a boca pelo peito do detetive, capturando um mamilo entre os dentes, sentindo os joelhos do outro cederem quando ele aplicou uma leve pressão – É diferente estar do lado que recebe as atenções. Você vai ter que me falar se não gostar de algo, ou se eu fizer algo errado – Sherlock suspirou, enquanto John beijava a distância até seu umbigo.

- Você não foi muito verbal enquanto eu estava...

- Mas fui bastante vocal. – John ajoelhou-se diante de Sherlock, com o forte jato d'água batendo em seus ombros, e mordeu a barriga côncava – E eu não precisei falar nada porque você foi absolutamente perfeito. – Sherlock abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo.

- Mesmo? – aquela hesitação mesclada com timidez, mostrando-se na voz sempre tão firme e assertiva, e a ponta de insegurança que transparecia naqueles incríveis olhos pálidos fazia John sentir um misto de ternura e excitação, que lhe fervia o sangue e derretia o coração ao mesmo tempo. Com um sorriso de lado, ele começou a beijar os ossos salientes do quadril de Sherlock, enquanto uma mão vagarosamente lhe envolvia a base do pênis, movimentando-se com uma lentidão deliberadamente enlouquecedora, e a outra agarrava-lhe o traseiro. Sherlock fechou os olhos e atirou-se pesadamente contra a parede, as mãos agarrando os ombros de John em busca de sustentação.

- Você nunca faz nada se não tem absoluta certeza que vai ser impecável, Sherlock. – a voz de John estava rouca quando ele inclinou-se e aspirou entre os pelos púbicos de Sherlock, acariciando a virilha com a ponta do nariz. – Tudo em você é impecável, perfeito... mesmo as suas imperfeições. – John beijou a ereção de Sherlock lentamente, da base até a ponta, e levantou o olhar para o detetive, vendo que ele tinha os olhos fechados com força, a boca entreaberta, ofegante, as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, e os cachos pingando água e grudados na cabeça. – Abra os olhos, Sherlock. Olhe para mim... como eu fiquei olhando para você. – Sherlock pareceu precisar de uma força sobre-humana para abrir os olhos e encarar John. O jato de água batia sobre os ombros largos de John, as mechas loiras colavam-se à testa, e os olhos azuis estavam escuros de luxúria, encarando-o com intensidade. O detetive sentiu a respiração presa na garganta com a visão, e não conseguiu evitar o gemido que lhe escapou da garganta quando John lambeu-lhe delicadamente a cabeça do pênis. – Você tem um gosto maravilhoso. – ele murmurou, desta vez lambendo desde a base até o topo. Sherlock agarrou-lhe os ombros com mais força, as unhas enterrando-se na carne macia, deixando marcas fundas quando John raspou os dentes na glande sensível. – Acho que chega de provocação. – o médico grunhiu, engolfando o membro de Sherlock com a boca em um movimento fluido.

Sherlock soltou uma torrente de murmúrios no que John adivinhou que fosse francês, o que só fez com que ele ficasse mais excitado ainda. Ele começou a movimentar-se para cima e para baixo, traçando o comprimento do membro de Sherlock com a língua, a mão que antes agarrava a base do pênis agora gentilmente acariciando os testículos, como o detetive antes fizera com ele. As pernas de Sherlock começaram a tremer levemente, parecendo que iam perder o apoio a qualquer momento, e o aperto dos dedos nos ombros de John tornou-se quase desesperado. John procurou pelo mesmo ponto sensível que Sherlock estimulara nele antes, e sentiu os quadris do outro pularem ao encontra-lo, quase fazendo o doutor engasgar quando a ponta do longo pênis tocou-lhe a garganta. Ele respirou fundo e segurou com mais força o traseiro de Sherlock, fazendo-o mover-se em uníssono com os movimentos de sua boca. Uma das mãos do detetive enroscou-se no cabelo curto de John, agarrando-o bruscamente, forçando-o a acelerar os movimentos, o que ele fez de imediato, sorrindo ao ouvir os ofegos de Sherlock tornarem-se mais profundos e seus gemidos mais altos, sentindo uma estranha sensação de poder ao saber que era ele quem estava reduzindo aquele homem tão inteligente e sagaz, aquele exemplar de racionalidade, a uma bagunça de hormônios, nervos dilacerados e gemidos incoerentes em outra língua.

Ele sentiu claramente quando o orgasmo de Sherlock aproximou-se, e aplicou mais força e velocidade em seus movimentos, como lembrava do outro ter feito com ele mais cedo. Sherlock tentou afastar-se de John no momento do clímax, mas o doutor segurou-o no lugar com um aperto implacável, até sentir o corpo do outro tensionar e seu nome deixar-lhe os lábios em um grito estrangulado, enquanto ele derramava-se na boca de John. Era um gosto diferente, amargo, que deixou sua língua com uma sensação ao mesmo tempo áspera pelo sabor e aveludada pela textura. Mas não era desagradável, longe disso; era exótico, mas com um potencial viciante. Como o próprio Sherlock.

Ele sugou e lambeu até a última gota de esperma, e quando deixou que o pênis escorregasse de sua boca, as pernas de Sherlock finalmente desistiram, e ele caiu sentado pesadamente no chão gelado. As mãos soltaram o ombro e os cabelos de John, e ele jogou-se contra o doutor sob o forte jato de água quente. John sorriu e acariciou-lhe os cabelos úmidos, beijando-lhe as pálpebras fechadas, esperando que o detetive recuperasse o fôlego.

- Eu vou encarar o fato de você estar praticamente desmaiado no meu colo como um sinal de que foi bom. – Sherlock deixou escapar uma risada ofegante e ergueu o rosto para beija-lo languidamente, erguendo as mãos para lhe acariciar os ombros, o que fez John encolher-se – Ouch, acho que você me machuchou, Lockie. – Sherlock ergueu o rosto e afastou-se um pouco de John, olhando-o com os olhos muito abertos. – Desculpe... você não fica confortável se eu te chamar assim? – Sherlock pareceu pensar por um momento, antes de sorrir levemente e encostar a testa contra a de John.

- Não... eu gostei. Apenas não estou acostumado a ser chamado assim por mais ninguém além da minha mãe. Mas na sua boca, parece... certo. Natural. – John sorriu e fez uma carícia leve no rosto afogueado, e Sherlock olhou para os ombros de John, vendo a água escorrer cor de rosa pelos braços. – Droga, eu machuquei você _mesmo_... desculpe, John. Acho que me empolguei um pouco. – John deu de ombros com uma careta.

- São só alguns arranhões. Depois que terminarmos nosso banho, eu cuido deles. – ele ergueu-se pesadamente e estendeu a mão para ajudar Sherlock. – Vamos lá, levante daí e me ajude a esfregar as costas. – Sherlock deu uma risadinha e tomou a mão estendida, levantando-se com a graça de um felino.

- Só se você me ajudar a lavar o cabelo.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Depois do banho e de um café da manhã tardio na sacada, Sherlock tentou convencer John a deixa-lo bisbilhotar o quarto de Mycroft e tentar encontrar alguns segredos governamentais não muito bem guardados.

- Ah, vamos lá, John! Não finja que você não está curioso também! – John suspirou enquanto terminava de lavar a louça do café, com Sherlock saltitando atrás dele como uma criança de cinco anos que comera chocolate em excesso – Vamos desencavar alguns esqueletos no armário do meu irmão!

- Sabe, essa frase pode ser assustadoramente literal quando aplicada ao seu armário, Sherlock. – ele respondeu, enxugando as mãos no pano de prato e virando-se para encarar o detetive com um olhar sério.

- Era só um fêmur, John, não exagere. E estava no meu gaveteiro, não no meu armário.

- Um fêmur. No gaveteiro. Claro, isso é absolutamente normal. – Sherlock carranqueou, e seu lábio curvou-se num beicinho, o que John achava que o deixava absolutamente adorável. – Nada de mexer no quarto dele, Sherlock. Dê ao homem alguma privacidade.

- Claro, porque Mycroft é a pessoa que mais dá privacidade aos outros, não é mesmo? E no escritório dele? Eu sei que um dos cômodos é o escritório dele e de Lestrade... - John respirou fundo e contou até dez, mas acabou admitindo a derrota, enquanto conduzia o detetive para fora da cozinha.

- Só se a porta não estiver trancada. E você não pode mexer em nada que esteja protegido por senha. – Sherlock fez menção de falar, mas John interrompeu-o – Não interessa se você pode descobrir a senha em seis tentativas. – o detetive fechou a expressão de novo, e John deu um sorrisinho de lado – Eu só falei de senha, não falei nada que esteja trancado com chave. – os olhos cinzentos acenderam-se com excitação, e ele praticamente correu em direção à área íntima do flat, com John rindo e balançando a cabeça logo atrás. Exatamente a meio caminho entre as portas do quarto de hóspedes e do quarto de Mycroft, no lado oposto do corredor, havia uma grande porta dupla de aparência antiga, claramente colocada ali depois de uma reforma. Sherlock levou a mão até as maçanetas e abriu a porta de par em par, entrando no amplo cômodo, os pés descalços deliciados com o contato com o carpete alto e macio. John parou no umbral e sentiu o queixo bater no chão e voltar. – Uau. Seu irmão _definitivamente_ não faz nada pela metade.

O cômodo era, claramente, uma junção de dois quartos, sendo tão amplo quanto a sala principal do apartamento. Um carpete claro de fibras macias cobria completamente o piso, e as partes das paredes que não estavam cobertas por estantes de livros e discos deixavam a mostra o isolamento acústico. No fundo da sala, um lustroso piano de cauda, parecendo bastante utilizado, dividia espaço com um rack de onde pendiam duas guitarras, um violino e um baixo elétrico, ao lado de um grande amplificador. Duas grandes escrivaninhas, com computadores e arquivos espalhados sobre elas, ficavam lado a lado, opostas a um confortável e amplo sofá de couro ao lado de um aparelho de som. Sherlock parecia ter esquecido completamente de sua intenção de espionar as coisas do irmão no momento em que colocou os olhos no piano.

- Aquele filho da...

- Sherlock!

- Aquele bastardo nunca me disse que tinha um piano no flat! – Sherlock correu para sentar-se na banqueta, abrindo a tampa e correndo os dedos muito de leve sobre o marfim das teclas. John entrou devagar e começou a examinar as estantes de discos e CDs, espiando Sherlock sobre o ombro. Mesmo usando jeans justos e uma camiseta do The Clash, com os pés descalços e os cabelos apontando para todas as direções, Sherlock tinha a postura e a expressão de um concertista. As mãos longas e esguias tinham sido feitas para a música, John estava certo; havia um ar de reverência e encantamento nos olhos do detetive, enquanto ele tocava as teclas com suavidade, antes de começar a tocar uma melodia de memória. _Für Elise_, o médico reconheceu. Ele encaminhou-se ao sofá e sentou-se, observando Sherlock concentrado na melodia, os olhos semicerrados, o corpo balançando suavemente ao ritmo, enquanto uma mecha rebelde caía sobre o olho direito. As mãos corriam sobre o teclado sem hesitar em nenhum momento, seguras e amorosas. Ele tocou a peça completa e respirou fundo ao terminar, de olhos fechados, assustando-se quando John afastou a mecha teimosa de seu rosto.

- Isso foi maravilhoso, Sherlock. – o médico falou, beijando-lhe o alto da cabeça. O detetive sorriu.

- Essa foi a primeira peça completa que eu aprendi a tocar no piano, com cinco anos. Nunca esqueci as notas.

- Eu não fazia ideia de que você podia tocar piano. – Sherlock deu de ombros, virando-se de lado no banco, colocando uma perna de cada lado e convidando John a sentar-se entre elas, o que o médico fez rapidamente, descansando as costas contra o peito do outro.

- Qualquer instrumento de corda, na verdade... minha verdadeira paixão é o violino, obviamente. Mas eu toco piano, violão, guitarra, violoncelo e baixo. Alguma coisa de percussão, também. Nunca dominei os instrumentos de sopro, no entanto. – ele suspirou, descansando o queixo no ombro direito de John. – Mas se for num instrumento de corda, sou capaz de tocar qualquer coisa, de ouvido.

- Qualquer coisa? Não apenas os clássicos? – Sherlock bufou.

- Qual a graça de tocar no piano uma música que foi composta para piano? Ou tocar na guitarra algo que foi composto com a guitarra em mente? – John inclinou a cabeça para trás até apoiá-la no ombro de Sherlock.

- Toque algo para mim, então. Algo que não seja _normal para piano_, como você disse. Toque... – John olhou em volta e viu uma pilha de CDs ao lado do aparelho de som, e um dos nomes chamou-lhe a atenção; ele sabia que Sherlock apreciaria o desafio. – Toque alguma coisa do The Cure. – os olhos de Sherlock brilharam de empolgação.

- Algum pedido em particular? – John deu de ombros.

- A que você achar melhor, Lockie. – Sherlock abraçou-o com força e recuou para colocar as duas pernas para a frente, ajeitando-se no banco. John colocou as próprias pernas na posição contrária, para não atrapalhar o movimento do outro nos pedais, ficando de costas para o piano, mas posicionando-se de forma a que pudesse enxergar o rosto de Sherlock enquanto ele tocava. Sherlock sorriu e estalou os dedos.

- Acho que você vai gostar dessa, John. É bastante... adequada. – ele deu seu sorriso de lado e começou a tocar.

A música tinha uma batida clássica de rock, mas John não conseguiu reconhecer. Talvez um dos trabalhos mais recentes da banda, que ele não conhecia? O que mais o espantou no entanto foi quando, depois de tocar oito versos da música, Sherlock começou a acompanhar em sua voz de barítono, fazendo John sentir todos os seus ossos derreterem-se por baixo da pele.

- _I don't know what's going on… I am so up close to you… I don't know what's going on... I don't know what's going on… I am so confused by you…I don't know what's going on… No don't say anymore… To me at all… To me at aaaaall… No don't say more… To me at all… To me at aaall... I am so in love with you... with you... with you... I am so in love with you... With you... with you..._ – Sherlock tinha os olhos fechados e balançava o corpo ao ritmo da música, com um sorriso de lado nos lábios, e John sentiu seu coração pular algumas batidas com a letra de música. Será que Sherlock estava mesmo dizendo…? - _I don't know what's going on… I am so in deep with you… I don't know what's going on… I don't know what's going on… I am so disturbed by you… No don't say anymore… To me at all… To me at aaaall… Don't say more… To me at all… To me at aaaall… I am so in love with... You!_

A melodia terminou bruscamente, junto com a última palavra cantada. Sherlock ficou de cabeça baixa um momento, o rosto queimando em um profundo tom de vermelho, depois de ter desnudado a alma para John naquela música. Depois de alguns instantes, ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para John, que o observava corado e com os olhos brilhantes.

- Isso foi realmente lindo, Sherlock. – ele estendeu a mão e tomou a mão direita de Sherlock, levando-a aos lábios e beijando a palma. – Eu não sabia que você cantava, também. – Sherlock entrelaçou os dedos com os de John e sorriu, encostando a têmpora na dele.

- Só pra você.

- Bom. – John falou, carinhosamente. – Porque sua voz é capaz de ferver nitrogênio líquido. – Sherlock ergueu a sobrancelha, e John riu – Não estrague minha analogia com a dura realidade da ciência, Sherlock. Eu... – John hesitou um momento antes de falar. – eu gostaria de saber porque você julgou a música adequada. – Sherlock afastou-se e fez John virar-se de forma a encará-lo. Ele tomou o rosto do doutor entre as longas mãos e olhou-o nos olhos, com aquele seu olhar que atravessava a alma do médico.

- Porque nem mesmo se eu houvesse escrito a música, eu poderia expressar melhor meus sentimentos em relação a você, John. Palavra por palavra. Da minha confusão até a realização do que eu sinto. – ele respirou fundo e encostou a testa na de John, mas sem quebrar o contato visual. _– Eu amo você, John Watson_.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

**N/A: **Gaaahhh, diabetes, diabetes. Mesmo com tanto filthy, teve doçura demais XD

Until next week, com o último capítulo!

Eowin


	5. PARTE V – LET'S GO HOME

PARTE V – LET'S GO HOME

John sentiu seu coração parar por um instante, e todo o ar escapar dos seus pulmões. Sherlock dissera. Sherlock realmente dissera as palavras. E pela expressão que tomava os olhos acinzentados, ele agora esperava por uma resposta. John respirou fundo e agarrou as mãos que seguravam seu rosto com as próprias mãos, que ele sentia trêmulas. Ele olhou direto naquelas impressionantes orbes pálidas e respondeu.

- Sherlock... você me deixa absolutamente confuso. Suas atitudes me enfurecem e me encantam na mesma medida. Você me deixa igualmente fascinado e aterrorizado. E eu simplesmente não consigo mais conceber uma vida que não inclua toda a insanidade e caos que vêm junto com você. Eu também amo você, Sherlock. – ele fechou a curta distância entre os dois e entregou-se a um beijo lânguido e carinhoso.

Foi como o primeiro beijo dos dois; cuidadoso, terno, explorando a boca um do outro sem pressa, como se quisessem memorizar cada polegada, cada reentrância. As mãos mantiveram-se unidas junto aos rostos, agarrando-se como se esta fosse a última vez que pudessem se tocar. Sem romper o beijo, Sherlock ergueu-se e puxou John com ele em direção ao sofá de couro. Mas antes que ele conseguisse chegar até o estofado, ele perdeu o equilíbrio e desmoronou no carpete, levando John com ele. Os dois romperam o beijo às gargalhadas.

- Você e suas pernas que não acabam mais. – John brincou, deitando-se ao comprido no carpete macio. Sherlock deitou-se atravessado, descansando a cabeça na barriga do médico e erguendo os pés no sofá.

- Mas você gosta. – ele replicou. John ergueu o corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, e riu para a bagunça de cachos negros que jazia em seu abdômen.

- Gosto mesmo. – ele deitou-se de novo, apoiando a cabeça em um braço dobrado, enquanto a outra mão penteava levemente as mechas desgovernadas, arrancando um ruído estranhamente semelhante a um ronronar da garganta de Sherlock – Quilômetros e quilômetros de pele pálida e macia e músculos esguios e graciosos... – Sherlock virou-se de bruços e enterrou o rosto no abdômen de John, mordendo um ponto ao lado do umbigo – Ouch! Por que isso? – ele deu um tapa na nuca de Sherlock.

- Por me deixar embaraçado. – o detetive respondeu, a voz abafada pela barriga do outro – E excitado. – ele acrescentou, virando o rosto para encarar John, que erguera a cabeça na mão. – Agradeça que eu não mordi mais pra baixo. – John estreitou os olhos.

- Isso foi uma ameaça, _Holmes_?

- Mais uma promessa, _Watson_. – ele arrastou-se até estar deitado sobre John, seus quadris alinhados tocando-se suavemente, as mãos suportando o peso do corpo, apoiadas dos lados da cabeça do médico – E eu não sou homem de quebrar minhas promessas. – John enlaçou-lhe o pescoço com as mãos e ergueu a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior do detetive, arrancando-lhe um gemido.

- E eu não sou homem de esquecer uma promessa feita a mim. Agora, - ele deitou-se de novo, entrelaçando as mãos na nuca – o que você gostaria pro almoço?

- Eu não tenho fome, John, obrigado.

- Sherlock. – o tom de John era monótono e lento, como se ele estivesse tentando explicar a questão para uma criança de cinco anos. – Embora eu entenda suas prerrogativas de não comer durante a resolução de um caso, eu não estendo essa compreensão para os períodos de folga. Eu vou fazer o almoço. E você vai comer. – Sherlock abriu a boca e John cortou-o. – Uma porção servida por mim. – o detetive bufou e sentou-se sobre as pernas de John, cruzando os braços com o cenho franzido.

- Está bem, eu como. – John sorriu para o namorado birrento.

- E se você comer direitinho, - ele estendeu as mãos e acariciou as coxas do detetive – eu faço chantilly caseiro para a sobremesa. – Sherlock inclinou a cabeça, interessado.

- Hum... chantilly com o quê? – o sorriso de John era positivamente diabólico.

- Comigo.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

A cozinha impressionantemente bem abastecida de Mycroft e Greg tinha não só os ingrediente mas também os utensílios necessários para John fazer yakissoba.

- Eu não fazia ideia de que seu irmão sabia cozinhar – ele falou, enquanto cortava os vegetais – Sempre achei que ele e Greg faziam o gênero tele entrega. – Sherlock deu de ombros enquanto arrumava os utensílios para eles comeres.

- Meu irmão é um epicurista, John. Ele cultiva os prazeres do corpo, especialmente aqueles da boa mesa. Além do mais, ele adora mostrar os talentos culinários dele para Lestrade. Lembra-se do que aconteceu depois do tiroteio, alguns meses atrás? – John deu uma risadinha.

- Lembro-me do Greg reclamando que os ternos dele estavam muito apertados logo que ele voltou para a Yard. Ele ganhou seis quilos em duas semanas, e estava furioso que o fisioterapeuta não estava liberando ele para correr, ainda.

Os ruídos e aromas das carnes refogando no shoyu logo tomaram a cozinha. Sherlock espiou por cima do ombro de John enquanto ele mexia os ingredientes na _wok_, ajustando o tempero, e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que a quantidade absurda de comida? – John acrescentou o macarrão e abafou uma risada.

- Nós vamos voltar pra casa hoje e não há nada nem remotamente comestível na geladeira, além de geleia e manteiga.

- Na verdade, - Sherlock murmurou, embaraçado – eu tiraria a manteiga da lista de itens apropriados para consumo. – John fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Sherlock. – ele largou a wok fumegante sobre o suporte na ilha central – Você _não_ tocou na minha geleia, espero.

- _Ainda_ não. – John buscou os pegadores e começou a servir porções generosas de yakissoba nas tigelas.

- Você é impossível, Sherlock Holmes.

- E, ainda assim, você me ama, John Watson. – John deu um sorriso terno e espichou-se para beijar o detetive de leve nos lábios.

- De fato. – ele pegou as tigelas e saiu da cozinha – Traga o resto das coisas para a sala.

- Estou muito à sua frente, John. – e estava, realmente. Quando John chegou na sala encontrou, sobre a mesa de café, jogos americanos com dois copos, dois pares de hashi e uma jarra de chá gelado. Ele sorriu largamente ao sentar no sofá e ligar a televisão.

- Você é brilhante, Sherlock. – o detetive pegou uma das tigelas e começou a cutucar a massa com os hashi.

- Eu sei disso. – Sherlock separou metodicamente os vegetais do macarrão e da carne, e começou a comer os últimos dois. John observou por algum tempo, em silêncio.

- Coma os vegetais, Lockie.

- Céus, John, você soou exatamente como a minha mãe. – ele resmungou, e John franziu a testa.

- Sherlock Arthur Holmes, você não vai levantar enquanto não comer todos os vegetais.

- Argh, agora você soou como _Mycroft_. – John respirou fundo, largando a sua própria tigela (vazia) sobre a mesa.

- Sherlock, por favor... se você comer, eu acompanho você na morgue amanhã de manhã, antes do meu turno na clínica.

Sherlock imediatamente começou a enfiar pedaços de brócolis e cenoura na boca, engolindo com grandes goles de chá gelado. John sorriu e balançou a cabeça, recostando-se no sofá e zapeando os canais. Sherlock era um homem brilhante, uma mente sem igual, mas era tão fácil de manipular quanto uma criança.

Depois que Sherlock terminou de almoçar, John recolheu a louça e foi tratar de limpar a cozinha, enquanto o outro se recostava no sofá e resmungava insultos para uma reprise de _Merlin_. John distinguiu as palavras "estúpido", "ridículo" e "incoerências históricas gritantes". Logo a cabeça despenteada de Sherlock apareceu na porta.

- Vou tocar piano. – e sem esperar resposta, ele saiu em direção ao estúdio/escritório de Mycroft. John terminou de arrumar tudo e, depois de afanar uma cerveja da geladeira, foi encontrar Sherlock. Ao chegar lá, no entanto, o moreno não estava ao piano; ao invés disso, seus dedos acariciavam as cordas da Fender vermelha, arrancando notas ao acaso. Parado ali, com a guitarra nos braços, os pés descalços e os cabelos em desalinho, Sherlock podia passar por um universitário, um rapaz na casa dos vinte anos com uma banda e um emprego de meio expediente depois das aulas. Não pela primeira vez, John pensou que gostaria de ter conhecido Sherlock em seus anos de adolescência.

- E o piano? – ele perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sherlock ergueu os olhos das cordas e sorriu.

- Mais tarde. Resolvi desenferrujar um pouco minha habilidade na guitarra elétrica. – John começou a olhar a estante de vinis, enquanto Sherlock testava os acordes e, finalmente, começava a tocar. Ele ouviu por alguns segundos, antes de virar-se, surpreso, para Sherlock.

- Isso é...

- _O Lago dos Cisnes_, sim. – o detetive respondeu, sem parar de tocar. – Sempre que eu toco esta peça, em particular, na guitarra, penso em Odile. – John ergueu a sobrancelha, e Sherlock elaborou. – O cisne negro. É uma personagem com um pano de fundo dramático e pesado. A sonoridade da peça na guitarra combina com o desenvolvimento da história dela. – ele continuou tocando enquanto John olhava os vinis da coleção de Mycroft (embora John acreditasse piamente que eles pertencessem a Greg, o tolo). Quando ele terminou de tocar, viu que John estava com um vinil nas mãos, olhando-o encantado.

- Aquele bastardo do Greg tem uma edição original do _London Calling_, em perfeito estado, autografada pela banda inteira! – Sherlock olhou-o com aquele olhar meio exasperado de quando ele tirava uma conclusão completamente errônea, mesmo tendo os fatos corretos em mãos – Que foi?

- Leia a dedicatória na parte de trás da capa.

- Deixa eu ver... "Para Myke, obrigado pelo apoio. Sem seu suporte, não teríamos conseguido". Esse disco é do _Mycroft_?

- Assim como todos os outros vinis da coleção. Lestrade só coleciona CDs. – Sherlock colocou a guitarra de volta no suporte e foi até John, que agora examinava os discos com atenção redobrada, abraçando-o pela cintura.

- Mas como assim, "suporte"? Seu irmão era pouco mais que uma criança quando o _The Clash_ lançou esse disco.

- Ele tinha treze anos. Mycroft e eu sempre tivemos uma ligação muito forte com a música, e meu irmão sempre teve uma mente muito além do normal para a sua idade; além de sempre ter aparentado ser mais velho do que era, também. Desde os onze anos de idade, ele se dedicou a compor e a produzir, sempre sob pseudônimo, obviamente. Que Deus não permitisse que o nome Holmes aparecesse em associação com a cena musical fora de um contexto clássico. – ele completou, com ar de deboche. John recostou-se no peito de Sherlock, deixando os longos braços lhe envolverem a cintura com força. – Ele ainda controla algumas gravadoras, apoia algumas bandas, mas mais como um hobby do que como um negócio.

John virou-se de frente para Sherlock e encostou a testa no ombro do detetive. As mãos acariciaram o peito e logo alcançaram a barra da camiseta, erguendo-a lentamente enquanto acariciava a cintura estreita. Ele ergueu a cabeça e depositou beijos leves no pescoço de Sherlock, que fechou os olhos e suspirou, satisfeito. As mãos habilidosas de John encontraram o caminho até o peito do detetive, que pulou ao sentir os mamilos sendo apertados por aqueles dedos ágeis.

- J-John... – ele murmurou, ofegante, enquanto o médico lhe erguia a camiseta e substituía os dedos pela boca. – Eu não imaginava que você era tão afeito a demonstrações físicas de afeto. – John riu, enquanto lambia delicadamente o peito de Sherlock, ajudando-o ao mesmo tempo a livrar-se da camiseta.

- Você está desconfortável, Lockie? Quer que eu pare? – ele beijou a extensão do ombro direito de Sherlock, as mãos espalmadas contra a pele suave das costas. O detetive agarrou-o pela frente da camiseta e lançou-se ao chão, trazendo o médico sobre ele.

- Não ouse. – ele falou, puxando-o para um beijo faminto. Em um canto separado de sua mente, Sherlock analisava, surpreendido, o quão rápido ele se adaptara à intimidade física com John. Não apenas se adaptara; ele ansiava por ela. Quando John aproximava-se dele, seu corpo inteiro tremia na expectativa do contato. Ele nunca pensou que fosse possível extrair tanto prazer do simples toque de lábios, ou de uma mão colocada em seu peito durante o sono. O toque de John tinha um efeito ao mesmo tempo energizante e relaxante; tudo o que ele pensava em relação a John tinha uma característica frustrantemente paradoxal, que enlouquecia sua mente ordenada e comandada pela lógica. Seu Palácio Mental tinha uma ala inteira dedicada ao mistério que era John Watson, e a cada novo passo do relacionamento dos dois, um novo quarto era acrescentado, com mais detalhes, mais informações, mais memórias. Sherlock tentou racionalizar o rumo do relacionamento dos dois a partir do momento em que eles retornassem a suas rotinas de casos e trabalho, mas então John estava fazendo algo com a língua, e o cérebro de Sherlock simplesmente desligou-se de tudo o que não fosse a sensação das mãos e da boca de John em seu corpo, e do que ele queria fazer com o corpo de John.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Um longo tempo depois, os dois jaziam no chão, nus e ofegantes, sorrisos tolos nos rostos e a cabeça de John deitada no peito de Sherlock.

- Primeiro o sofá, depois o carpete do estúdio – Sherlock murmurou, beijando os cabelos de John – Mycroft vai nos matar lenta e dolorosamente. – John gargalhou e correu os dedos pelo peito suado de Sherlock.

- Se eu ver um carro preto se aproximar de mim na rua, vou correr como nunca. Você acha que seu irmão nos perdoa se eu disser que você é simplesmente lindo demais para se resistir? – Sherlock sentiu o rubor espalhar-se pelo peito e subir ao rosto.

- Não... isso, possivelmente, só vai encher a mente dele de imagens e ele vai ter um derrame fatal. E então Lestrade é quem vai nos matar. E provavelmente convencer Anderson a ajuda-lo.

Quando finalmente os dois conseguiram parar de rir das bizarras imagens, John levantou-se, esticando as costas com um gemido, e estendeu a mão para Sherlock, que seguiu-o em direção ao banheiro para um banho rápido. A tarde já ia avançada, e eles pretendiam voltar ao 221B antes do cair da noite; preferencialmente, antes que a Sra. Hudson voltasse da casa da irmã, visse o final de semana estampado nos rostos (e nos pescoços) dos dois e acabasse fazendo um discurso de duas horas sobre como ela sempre soubera que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, e depois sermões separados ameaçando cada um deles de morte se machucasse a outra parte.

- John? – Sherlock terminara de se vestir e estava sentado na cama, observando John abotoar a camisa vermelha (uma parte da sua mente apreciava o contraste da cor com a pele levemente dourada e os cabelos cor de areia, e já planejava a compra de um blusão naquele exato matiz) – Você... você acha que as coisas vão funcionar em uma base cotidiana? – John ergueu o olhar, surpreso com a abordagem de um tópico que já vinha cutucando o fundo da sua mente desde a hora do almoço.

- Você se importa de elaborar? – Sherlock cravou o olhar no rosto dele, procurando, deduzindo, até ter coragem de prosseguir.

- Eu quero dizer... nós vivemos juntos há um ano e meio, você sabe muito bem como eu sou. Meus silêncios, meus experimentos, meu trabalho; quando a febre do Jogo me domina, eu sou apenas meu cérebro, John. Tudo o mais desaparece. E eu temo que, independente da intensidade dos meus sentimentos por você, eles também serão obscurecidos pelo trabalho. Pelo Jogo. E eu temo mais ainda que você não vá suportar uma vida sendo colocado constantemente em segundo plano, e acabe me deixando. – John suspirou e sentou-se ao lado de Sherlock, tomando as longas mãos nas suas e acariciando-lhe os nós dos dedos com os polegares.

- Sherlock... esse final de semana foi maravilhoso. Um verdadeiro sonho, e exatamente o que nós precisávamos para tirar nossas cabeças do buraco de negação onde tínhamos nos enfiado. Mas ele foi como... um feriado. Uma pequena folga da nossa rotina. – O olhar de Sherlock era levemente apreensivo, e John apressou-se em tranquiliza-lo. – O que eu quero dizer é que... eu me apaixonei pelo Sherlock cotidiano. Este homem brilhante e insano que passa três dias sem comer nem dormir direito, fazendo experiências em um laboratório improvisado na mesa da cozinha; que toca violino às três da manhã quando está mergulhado em detalhes sobre um caso; que me arrasta por Londres à caça de criminosos por dias a fio, mas sempre dá um jeito de parar e me fazer comer alguma coisa, porque sabe que eu não consigo funcionar à base de chá e biscoitos; que continua a falar comigo mesmo quando eu não estou em casa, porque está mergulhado tão fundo em sua própria mente que não nota o que acontece ao redor. É óbvio que, muitas vezes, é exasperante. Eu não vou negar que, às vezes, isso me irrita além da conta. Mas, ainda assim, eu amo você. E se eu precisar restringir minhas demonstrações de afeto para os períodos em que você não esteja trabalhando... bom, eu sabia exatamente no que estava me metendo, Sherlock. Eu _não quero_ que você mude. Guarde essa informação em um lugar bem destacado do seu Palácio Mental, porque um dia, no calor de uma briga, no auge da irritação, eu posso dizer algo diferente. Mas vai ser mentira. Eu amo cada aspecto da sua personalidade, Sherlock; amo você não _apesar_ deles, mas _por causa_ deles. – o detetive respirou fundo, visivelmente aliviado, e deu um sorriso pequeno.

- Eu... obrigado, John. – o médico acariciou-lhe o rosto e beijou-o de leve nos lábios, um toque breve e casto, visando apenas reassegurar o outro de sua constância.

- Se você tiver qualquer coisa lhe incomodando, Sherlock, fale. Essa é a única regra que eu coloco no nosso relacionamento: sempre seja sincero sobre o que estiver lhe incomodando, certo? – Sherlock assentiu, e avançou para envolver John nos braços, segurando-o por um instante como se sua vida dependesse disso. – Está pronto para ir pra casa? – Sherlock soltou-se dele s sorriu.

- Sim. Vamos pra casa, John.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

N/A: E esse é o fim da segunda parte da trilogia The Science of Seduction \o/ Espero que todos tenham apreciado ^.^

A parte final da trilogia começará a ser postada no dia 15 de julho, então fiquem ligados nas atualizações o/

Until next time,

Eowin


End file.
